notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Credits
Overview Credits are a valuable form of currency used to buy anything from additional weapons and gear, to aesthetic upgrades, to weapon modifications. Credits are primarily a long term reward for veteran players, who have unlocked many of NOTD's other rewards. Because of this, permanent changes are very expensive, to keep them very limited in number. Credits are found mostly by acquiring Helium-3 Canisters. As rank increases, the number of credits earned per H-3 Canister increases. If you die but keep your Pet alive, you will get 75% of the credits allocated in that game. If you die and don't have a Pet or your Pet dies too, you will gain 50% of the credits earned in that game. :- 1 H3-canister is worth 40 credits :- Maximum you can have at any given time is 10,000 Credits Per Canister by Rank The amount of credits you get from one canister depends on your rank/XP and a multiplier connected to that. Multipliers are as followed: :0-5k XP *1 :5k-10k XP *1.1 :10k-40k XP *1.4 :40k-80k XP *1.7 :80k-120k XP *2 :120k+ XP *2.3 The formula is this: (40 credits / amount of players) * your rankmultiplier = your credits This formula applies to all credits you can earn. Maximum As of currently, a maximum credits per game is set at 500. If a player earns more than 500 credits, he will only receive 500 of them next game, the rest are forfeit. Credits for winning :Easy Mode - 20 :Normal Mode - 30 :Normal Mode (SR > 1700) - 40 :Normal Mode (SR > 1800) - 50 :Nightmare - 50 :Medal of Honor Earned- 200 Helium-3 Canister spawns Easy Company :Chapter 1: None :Chapter 2: 1 on Normal/Nightmare :Chapter 3: 1 on Normal/Nightmare Alpha Company :Chapter 1: 1 on Nightmare only :Chapter 2: 3 on Normal / 2 on Nightmare :Chapter 3: Ivax drops one after death Apollo Security Team :Chapter 1: 1 on Normal / 2 on Nightmare :Chapter 2: 3 on Normal / 2 on Nightmare :Chapter 3: None Survival Mode :- 4 before Wave 1 :- 4 before Wave 21 Seth drops one after death on Normal/Nightmare across all storylines. Credits for Bosses Easy Company :Menoetes: 40 on Nightmare :Erebos 2: 40 on Nightmare :Queen: 40 on Nightmare Alpha Company :Cronus: 40 on Normal/Nightmare :Cerberus: 40 on Nightmare :Ivax: 40 on Nightmare :Perses: 40 on Normal / 60 on Nightmare Apollo Security Team :Deimos: 40 on Nightmare :Nazara: 40 on Normal/Nightmare :HAL-Shutdown: 20 on Normal/Nightmare :Apoptosis: 40 on Normal / 60 on Nightmare * A - Hephaestus: 40 on Nightmare :Finish A: 80 on Normal/Nightmare * B - Athena: 40 on Nightmare :Hades: 200 on Normal / 400 on Nightmare :Finish B: 80 on Normal/Nightmare Survival Mode Surviving the named wave grants you the credits; no difference in credits between Normal and Nightmare *Wave 5: 40 *Wave 10: 40 *Wave 15: 60 *Wave 20: 80 *Wave 25: 80 *Wave 30: 80 *Wave 35: 120 *Wave 40: 200 Category:Credit System Category:Gameplay Mechanics